Specific Aim1: Graduate (Masters and PhD) level curriculum development. We will continue to develop graduate level curriculum at UEM by developing the coursework and faculty required to establish a PhD in Biomedical Sciences degree program. We will strengthen the educational and research capabilities of existing faculty at UEM and senior research staff at the closely affiliated Instituto Nacional de Saude (INS) Maputo Central Hospital (MCH) by offering a structured faculty development program that features both didactic and longitudinal peer-to-peer mentored faculty development components. After a careful needs assessment and with ongoing advice from the Training Advisory Committee we will develop coursework to complement existing offerings so that by year four of this program, UEM will have established the capability to train Mozambican doctoral students within our country. Specific Aim 2: Training the next generation of Mozambican Biomedical Researchers. Under this specific aim, we will offer mentored training opportunities in HIV and its complications, neurosciences and child and family health to two groups of students. Under sub-aim 2a, we provide training in research methodology to 15 - 20 junior faculty from UEM, doctoral level staff members from the INS or medical doctors who have completed training in medicine or pediatrics at MCH. During year 1 training modules that were initially developed in the first MEPI grant cycle on grantsmanship, research management, manuscript writing, research ethics and other related topics will be strengthened and offered to selected members of the training faculty of this D43. These individuals will both benefit from the instruction and wll become the core faculty for this program going forward. During year 2 of the D43 we will recruit the first group of 5 junior faculty into the program. These individuals will complete the course modules during their first year in the program and will then complete a mentored research project under the direction of a multinational mentorship committee that is formed for each student. Under sub-aim2b, we will recruit from a group of over 30 junior staff at INS who have completed Masters training and from internal medicine or pediatric physicians who have completed a masters program designed and implemented by the MEPI to supplement clinical training received at MCH. We will recruit 4 PhD candidates each year in years 2 and 3 of this D43 and an additional 3 each year during years 4 and 5. PhD candidates will work with a thesis advisor and a multinational thesis committee to develop a program consisting of coursework undertaken at UEM and consortium partners (UCSD, the Federal University of Bahia and Stellenbosch University) and a PhD thesis project within Mozambique. Each student will be supported for a year of coursework to augment the content of their prior masters coursework. This will be followed by a year of mentored research within Mozambique under the direction of their thesis committee. By the end of the program 11 students will have completed the entire program and an additional three will have completed the necessary coursework for the PhD degree. Specific Aim 3: Strengthening Research Administration Capacity within Mozambique. Under this specific aim we will continue to strengthen research administrative capacity within Mozambique by offering structured training opportunities to research administrative professionals based at our administrative support unit (MIHER), UEM and the INS. Under this specific aim we will also offer supplemental training in research management and bioethics to all trainees participating in the program outlined under Specific Aim 2.